<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midsummer's Night by gabinotbraun (Gabz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253412">A Midsummer's Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabz/pseuds/gabinotbraun'>gabinotbraun (Gabz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kenuri Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Scars, implied sex, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabz/pseuds/gabinotbraun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://twitter.com/kennyanduriweek">Kenuri Week 2020</a> - Day 2: First Time</p><p>Uri sees Kenny's naked chest for the first time and wants to ask him about every single one of his scars. Kenny wants to see if Uri's lying when he says he doesn't have any.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kenuri Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Midsummer's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when an icy storm took humanity's last hold by surprise, and Kenny joked about sharing beds to capitalize on body heat, not knowing that Uri was capable of keeping himself warm. But Uri kept it to himself and accepted the proposition. One thing led to another, so they spent nights spooning, pretending they were trying to fall asleep while they kept pushing Morpheus away by talking more and more nonsense into the latest hours of the night. Then came proper hugs. Then came sweet words and light touches. Then came chaste kisses, and everything stayed when the storm went away and the sun came back.</p><p><em>Kenny The Ripper giving chaste kisses, it must be the end of the world</em>, Uri thought about his errand man, because he kept pretending that was Kenny's only task.</p><p>Chaste kisses where their lips and noses barely touched, and then Uri kept wanting more, and stamped Kenny's face with more of those. And Kenny gave him more, holding him close and running a hand over his back. And then Uri's hand wandered under his bloody jacket and over his shirt, testing how far he could go before Kenny became too flustered.</p><p>Because Kenny Ackerman being flustered was a very real thing, even though no one mentioned anything besides the clan's deadly abilities, sense of loyalty and immunity to the Founder's mind control in any of the oldest books in his library. The tall cowboy-wannabe running away from affection whenever his face turned the deepest shade of ruby never ceased to amaze him. Even the toughest men could run away from rosy feelings, and Uri understood it very well.</p><p>Except when it became frustrating.</p><p>Except when Uri just wanted him to stay and keep playing a little longer.</p><p>Except when Kenny said he'd be out for a few days, so Uri yearned for nothing else than his touch and warmth.</p><p>Uri kept daydreaming about it even when there were other things that should be on his mind, when he had to work on his plans, when he had to preach the love and understanding that shaped his dreams. It was too hard to focus on telling others to love and be compassionate when he felt his own expression of love crippled by their circumstances.</p><p>It struck harder once he realized the contrast against Rod unapologetically drowning his sorrows under other women's skirts, while he kept pining for a single man's touch and kisses.</p><p>And Uri knew he didn't have all the time in the world.</p><p>The next time they ended up sharing a bed turned out to be one of the warmest days of Summer. So warm Kenny asked if he could take off his shirt, saying he had already gotten used to it during the days he spent running errands away from Uri. And the answer was yes, of course, why would that be a problem?</p><p>Moonlight shone upon what looked like a stone garden, adorned with little memorials and monuments evenly distributed across its extension. When Uri curled close to him, he started asking about every single one of the scars and marks he could find on his skin, and Kenny told him about each one. Some were from playing too hard with his cousin and sister.</p><p>And Uri got closer to see them.</p><p>Others were from his first fights for survival in the Underground City.</p><p>And Uri then touched them. Timidly first, his finger softly grazing the domes and crevices on Kenny's skin. More confidently later, as stories went on, even kissing them, and Kenny didn't stop him.</p><p>Most came from his uncountable encounters with the Military Police, and even the Garrison once. He didn't expect their blades to be that sharp.</p><p>And they laughed. And they kissed.</p><p>"I don't have any scars," Uri said after breaking apart from the kiss, not having thought about that for a while.</p><p>"So you were a pampered brat that never went out? All day locked up in a library like a fucking know-it-all?" Kenny inquired with a loud chuckle. Uri chuckled too.</p><p>"It's a side-effect from my powers, but at least I have a very good memory," he continued, rolling up the sleeve on his left arm. "There should be a huge one here, and if I close my eyes, I might remember certain crazy assassin throwing a knife at me."</p><p>"'Cuz a huge-ass titan was about to crush my bones to shit," Kenny said, laughing harder. He held Uri's arm and leaned closed to it, leaving a trail of kisses where the wound once was.</p><p>"You shot first, it was justified self-defense," Uri reminded him, pinching Kenny's cheek.</p><p>"Self-defense my ass," Kenny said, running his thumb across Uri's bottom lip. "Tell me, is that why your lips are so soft, your majesty?"</p><p>"Perhaps…" he answered, climbing on Kenny's chest and kissing his lips again.</p><p>And Uri pushed deeper into the kiss, and for once Kenny didn't back from it. They build up the heat and the frenzy, while Summer made them feel warmer the closer they got.</p><p>"You gotta be kiddin' about the scars," Kenny whispered in his ear, his hand softly caressing his hair and leaving a trail of kisses on his jawline, moving towards his chin. And the same kisses that usually felt playful and ticklish on Uri's skin felt warmer instead, leaving an burning sensation whenever Kenny's lips pressed against his skin. And Uri's heartbeat could outrun a hummingbird's at any second.</p><p>"I'm not..." Uri managed to say in a muffled whisper.</p><p>"Not even a tiny one?" Kenny insisted, his words followed by a soft bite on Uri's chin.</p><p>And Uri's back straightened up like a spring actioned it. He was somehow flustered, gasping for air, after a single soft bite. The irony almost made him burst out laughter, but he was able to collect himself. His face felt warmer than ever, and when he looked back at Kenny's face, now slightly closer after popping up on his elbows, realized they weren't that different.</p><p>"Do you want to find out?" Uri asked, his hands looking for the hem of his nightgown.</p><p>"Damn right I do," Kenny said, cocking his head sideways and not taking his eyes away from the man in front of him.</p><p>So the nightgown went off and Kenny's hands and lips searched every single inch of his skin, not finding a single imperfection on him. And then Uri did the same on Kenny's back, and then his pants went off too. The warmer they felt, the more they melted into each other's arms. Salty pearls adorned their skins and the most scandalous sounds came from their lips. Shortness of breath stayed with them for the rest of the night, while Kenny tried to leave the sweetest marks on Uri's skin and Uri tried to make them stay as long as possible, even though he knew they would be gone when the sun greeted them the next day. That wouldn't stop them from trying either way, while self-control was taken away by a summer breeze and they reached the highest peak while feeling they could be one, regardless everything that made them different.</p><p>"So… did you find anything?" Uri asked in a thin voice, his energy almost depleted. Kenny's chest was glued to his back, and his arm hugged Uri's waist. Uri still tried to cuddle closer to him, their legs now tangled with one another.</p><p>"No… but I can try again tomorrow… can I?" Kenny whispered in his ear, his thumb drawing circles on Uri's belly button while the other hand was tangled in the soft, humid ashy blond strands under his chin.</p><p>Uri knew he didn't need anyone's protection, but having Kenny's tall frame curled around his shorter one felt just right, and the sheltering feeling warmed up his chest and gave him ease of mind.</p><p>"You can try… as many times as you want."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, thank you so much if you made it this far.  I really appreciate it and also find your comments extremely motivating.</p><p>We'll see each other again with tomorrow's prompt, you can also follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/thegabibraun">twitter</a>, I post fanart too from time to time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>